


How Right This Feels

by mustlovemustypages



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airport scene, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because who doesn't want one of those in real life, Bellamy Blake is in the army, Bellarke, Epistolary, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Letters, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is waiting in the airport to meet the guy she's been writing letters to for months and might possibly love, but has never met.</p>
<p>(Written for Bellarke Fanfiction's May Flash Fic | Prompt: Epistolary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Right This Feels

Clarke fidgeted, not knowing what do do with her hands.

Currently, they were twisting themselves into a tangled knot of nerves.  _This was an absolutely terrible idea._

Glancing at the clock and going for another walk around the nearest line of chairs, she considered just leaving.

If she walked away, no one else would have to know.

_No one except the only person that mattered._

Just as she took a deep breath and resolved to stay, a voice announced that Flight 481 had landed and passengers would be exiting through Gate 5.

_Ten minutes early._  Clarke hadn’t anticipated that. She’d thought that if anything she’d have extra time to prepare, not less.

Out of habit, her right hand slipped into the pocket of her denim jacket and she fingered the worn piece of folded paper there.

It was the last letter she’d gotten from him, two weeks ago.  _Flight 481. 11:15 AM._

The letter was drastically less formal than their first correspondence. Gone were the stiff comments about the weather and in their place were secrets and jokes, and genuine affection and maybe even…

“Clarke?”

Clarke froze at her name, the voice questioning and hopeful. She looked up to see a face only seen previously in a photograph.

“Bellamy?”

Her own voice cracked even though she’d promised herself she wouldn’t cry in front of her 5-month pen pal. But she felt the hot tears anyway, running down her cheeks.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he said softly.

She wanted to laugh and tell him she almost hadn’t. Instead, she said, “I’m really glad I did,” and walked into his open arms, landing on a chest of standard Army camo.

As those same arms wrapped around her, Clarke thought about how she never knew how right a hug could feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited from the version I posted on Tumblr for the contest.
> 
> Let me know what you think! The original was about twice as long and the 300-word limit had me editing out some unnecessary details, but also some parts that I really liked. I need to get better at working with constraints. Any tips?
> 
> Check out the rest of the submissions on [Tumblr](http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/144672566788/may-flash-fic-contest-the-reveal-masterpost-of) or the collection on here.
> 
> And I also wrote another flash fic for this same prompt called "Yes or No" that you can find on my profile.


End file.
